Forever and One
Lyrics Transcript Maddie: (V.O.) Forever and One (In Ram Village Tyler Klause noticing King Candy had returned from his death) Tyler Klause: King Candy, you have returned? King Candy: Yes indeed my boy Adagio: What is it with this Guy? Tyler Klause: He had returned from his death. Adagio: Ok Yeah That Makes Sense... WHAT?!?! King Candy: And This Time (Glitches) King Candy: I....(Glitches) King Candy: Intend....(Glitches) King Candy: To....Glitches) King Candy: TAKE CARE OF YOU (Turns into Turbo) (Adagio turns into Kamen Rider Faiz) Adagio: HENSHIN!!! (Tyler turns into Kamen Rider Kabuto) Tyler: HENSHIN!!! Kabuto Zecter: Henshin! Kamen Rider Faiz: YOU'LL LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!!! Kamen Rider Kabuto: AND DON'T COME BACK!!! Turbo: NEVER!!!! TRONICS ATTACK!!! (Turbo glitches Louis the Ram) Louis: HEY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?! Tyler Klause: Louis You're Being Glitched! (Louis the Ram dies and all the sheep were shocked when Louis Dies) Shia: LOUIS I MISSED YOU!!! (Crying) Kamen Rider Faiz: HEY TURBO!!!! Turbo: Yeah What? Kamen Rider Faiz: I'm destroying your game, Turbo Time!!! Kamen Rider Kabuto: Say Goodbye to You're Game Turbo! Turbo: NO DON'T PLEASE!!! Kamen Rider Ixa: Too Late! (Turbo Time is Destroyed) Turbo: NOW I AM MAD! (Rockerman and Rockergirl hacks Sugar Rush and deletes King Candy/Turbo) Turbo: (sees the game portal) WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?! Rockerman: This portal is the deleting realm you'll fall in it forever. Turbo: (gets sucked into the portal) HEY KNOCK IT OFF PUT ME DOWN! Kamen Rider Faiz and Kabuto: DOUBLE RIDER KICK!!! (Kicks Turbo into the Deleting Realm) Turbo: (getting sucked in): YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Turbo Dies) (Tyler Klause and Adagio sees Shia Crying and came to him) Tyler Klause: It's Ok Shia It's Ok (hugs Shia) Shia: (Sobbing) Why Louis died? Tyler Klause: It Was All Turbo's Fault He had to glitch him but it's over you go home now Ok? Shia: I have to tell something about my parents. Tyler Klause: You go home and tell them Ok? Shia: My parents died when I was two years old. Tyler Klause: (calls Maddie and Fang on the Communicator) Maddie Fang you won't belive but it's shocking Maddie and Fang (On the Communicator): What is it about? Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): Shia's Parents died when he was two years old Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): and Shia is a Male Maddie and Fang (On the Communicator): That's So Sad and I Had No Idea Stephen Quire: HEY SHIA!!!!!! Shia: What? Stephen Quire: I HATE YOU AND I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE!!!! (Stephen Quire sets Shia on fire and Adagio noticed) Adagio: STEPHEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Tyler Klause: It's No Use He's A Virus Now! Adagio: He's not a virus and he's human! Tyler Klause: Oh Right. (Tyler Steps in to protect Shia from Stephen) Tyler Klause: I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER STEPHEN! YOU BETTER BACK OFF RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! (Tyler Kicks Stephen Quire and Stephen falls to the ground) Police Cop #1: All Right Stephen Quire You're Coming With us (Police Cops Handcuff Stephen) Police Cop #2: It's A Good Thing You Two Came Along Im Just Glad You Two Are On Our Side Tyler Klause: We We're Just Doing Our Duties Officers Happy to Be of Help Now Take Him Away Stephen Quire: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BRAT! Tyler Klause: I Doubt It Hothead (Stephen Quire escapes the police car and snaps Bucho's neck and Shia screaming so loud) Tyler Klause: LEAVE HER ALONE! (Charges at Stephen Quire and Punches Stephen Quire in the Head and Sets Shia free and takes her far away) Police Cop #3: Recapture Him Imediatly! Police Cop #4: Yes Sir! (The Two Police Cops Recapture Stephen Quire and arrest him in Handcuffs and shuts his mouth gets Stephen back into the police car and closes door) Police Cop #5: We'll Put this man Behind Bars You two get to the garage where it's safer Tyler Klause: Yes Sir We'll Keep It In Mind Police Cop: #6 Goodbye Tyler and Adagio! (Tyler and Adagio Jump through the portal and get to america) (Meanwhile at the Garage Tyler Was Getting a Call from His Dad on the TV) (and In Stephen Quire in Lives the rest of his life in Jail thinking about what he has done) Jack Quire: (Holding his camera) Hey Stephen. Stephen Quire: GET THIS FREAKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE NOW! Jack Quire: No. Police Cop #7: YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!! (Stephen Quire shoots Police Cop #7 with a gun) Stephen Quire: DIE!!!!!!!!! Police #8: SECURITY STOP HIM Jack Quire: GET HIM!!! (Stephen Quire throws grenades at police #8) Police #9: Pin Him Down! (Police Squad Pins Down Stephen Quire)